One Punch Man vs FFNet
by Trollarix
Summary: Saitama ends up crashing our favorite fanfiction site with one blow. Whoopsies.
1. Chapter 1

**One Punch Man**

 **-VS-**

 **Fanfiction** _Dot_ **Net**

* * *

 _Los Angeles, California_

 _Fanfiction_ Dot _Net_ _Headquarters_

* * *

Sing Lee sat at his desk in a stuffy LA server room, surrounded by ceiling-high computer towers. As the owner of Fanfiction _Dot_ Net, he could have had his own spacious, air-conditioned office. But he liked being close to his prized baby, so he opted for the stuffy server room instead.

Sing's desktop computer was opened to the site's support email, which was receiving new complaints by the second. He spun his pen between his fingers. Sometimes he just liked to sit and watch the number of emails in the spam folder climb and climb. After all, that's where all the complaints were automatically filtered to.

The wall directly across from him abruptly caved inwards, causing Sing to start and let his pen fly from his fingers. Chunks of drywall and plaster spilled into the server room, a cloud of rubble obscuring what remained of the opposite wall. When the dust settled, a bald man dressed in a yellow suit, red gloves, and white cape stood in the gaping hole.

Sing narrowed his eyes at the intruder. "What're you supposed to be? MgRonald's mascot?"

The unwelcome entrant wasn't pleased. He huffed his way over to the desk, bringing his finger down on Sing's notepad.

"Are you kidding me?" he breathed in irritation. "I'm Saitama! Though in internet circles I'm known by the affectionate nick-name One Punch Man. I've got a few problems I'd like to discuss with you about your... _site._ "

Sing Lee pushed his glass back up the bridge of his nose. "I don't see why you had to go to the trouble of punching through the wall to complain about something. Why didn't you email?"

"Because believe it or not, running here from Japan is faster. Plus I have the sneaking suspicion that all my requests have been going to your spam section."

Sing quickly closed Fanfiction's support email.

"Now stop trying to change the subject. As a user _and_ primary character of your site, I have many grievances with the way you run things." He extended a red gloved finger for each new issue he brought up. "One: reviews randomly stop working. I go to all the trouble of writing "lol moar plz cant w8" only for my review to not show up! Two: the site intermittently goes down with no explanation! I've visited IsItDownRightNow _Dot_ com more than I've visited Fanfiction! Three: that great purge of M-rated material that happened several years ago—don't think I've forgotten! If that ever happens again, I'll lose all my favorite Saitama x Tatsumaki lemons. Four: removing the ability to link to sites. I can't even link to Fanfiction _Dot_ Net without it getting removed! I've gotta spell out _Dot_ so you don't censor your own name! Five: never answering my email complaints. I recall this one story whose title and description were written in Spanish. Not that that's a problem, mind you—it's written in ALL CAPS. LIKE HIS CAPS-LOCK KEY IS BROKEN. EXCEPTO ES EN ESPAÑOL. I wrote him two anonymous reviews—I even took the trouble of translating them to Spanish when I shouldn't even know _English_ —reminding him that it's against the rules to write in all caps. He deleted both of them. So I reported his story to your moderators! And you know what? NO ACTION!"

"Now now, Mr. Saitama. Please understand that our moderators only operate on the biggest, most important archives: Harry Potter, Naruto, Twilight, etc. What section are you complaining about again?"

" _My_ section: One Punch Man. Oh, and another thing; over a _quarter_ of the stories have me paired with my student Genos! Can you believe that?! And he's a cyborg! He doesn't even have a—"

While the yellow spandex-wearing superhero raged on and on at Sing, he navigated through a few traffic tabs and arrived at One Punch Man's archive. He smiled confidently and waved Saitama off. "Oh shut up already. You really think we care about such a small archive? You've barely got 500 stories in there! What a puny fandom you are. Come back and complain when you've broken 10k fics: _then_ we might listen."

Gnashing his teeth and forming tell-tale shadows across his grimacing face, Saitama reached across the desk and grabbed Sing Lee by his fancy white collar. "Now you listen here! My archive may be puny, but _I_ sure pack a punch! I'll forgive you for not hearing about me, but just know I got my name because I can destroy any enemy with a single punch."

"H-help!" Sing squeeked. "Assault! Battery! FanMecha, protect me!"

Behind Saitama, the server computers roared to life. He turned just in time to see the tower boxes fold and rearrange themselves into a tall robot that scraped the ceiling with its head. It flexed its boxy arms before assuming a fighting stance towards Saitama.

Our hero narrowed his eyes back at Sing Lee, who was sweating nervously. "Maybe it's best I don't unleash my wrath on you. I'd never hit a civilian, no matter how sketchy a website they run. I guess I'll take my anger out on Fanfiction's servers instead."

He released Sing, who sat back in his office chair and wheeled himself away from the combatants. "H-ha! We'll just see if you can beat FanMecha! Our boys over at the Gundam archive constructed him!"

Saitama cracked his knuckles, grinning as he strolled towards the hulking robot. "Get ready for a disappointment, then."

But before delivering what was sure to be the robot's death-blow, Saitama pivoted his head to address the audience.

"Oh, and the 20-or-so readers who are viewing this fic should know this; after I deliver this punch, Fanfiction _Dot_ Net may very well cease to exist. I'm winding up for the punch that will end all punches, unseen before in the anime, manga, or original webcomic. Hell, even the video game. I haven't _ever_ unleashed a slammer this powerful, for fear of destroying earth and the surrounding solar system. Before continuing to the next chapter, I must warn you to save all work open on your computer, save all tabs open on your web browser, or backup the mobile device you're viewing this on. Like seriously, you do not want to click on the next chapter link."

FanMechacrossed his arms impatiently. In a synthesized voice he complained, "Aw go ahead and hit me alrea—"


	2. Chapter 2

Punch'֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒m i֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒'֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒m i֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒'֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒m i֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒'֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒m i֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒'֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒m

i֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒'֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒m

i֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒'֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒m

i֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒'֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒m

i֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒'֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒m

i֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒'֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒m

'֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒m i֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒'֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒m i֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒'֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒m i֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒'֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒m i֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒'֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒m

i֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒'֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒m

i֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒'֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒m

i֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒'֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒m

i֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒'֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒m

i֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒'֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒m

'֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒m i֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒'֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒m i֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒'֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒m i֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒'֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒m i֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒'֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒m

i֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒'֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒m

i֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒'֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒m

i֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒'֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒m

i֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒'֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒m

i֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒'֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒֒m


End file.
